<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever by AbsintheMadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742847">Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness'>AbsintheMadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything He Wanted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, I'm Not Exactly Sure How To Tag This, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Norted!Roxas, Read at Your Own Risk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheMadness/pseuds/AbsintheMadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the twitter prompt:<br/>Bad End au where Axel hauls Roxas back to the organization and his reward for being such a loyal member is his very own compliant Norted!Roxas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything He Wanted [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie/gifts">SpookiePie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**Dubcon for Norted!Roxas to be safe.**<br/>(Though really, this whole thing's a bit dubious. Read at your own risk.)<br/>(Pardon my rusty as heck KH lore.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roxas, come home,” Axel pleaded. </p>
<p>“I’ve told you a hundred times, that castle is not my home.” Roxas crossed his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Please, Roxas. For me, then?” Axel could have sworn he’d seen Roxas’s soft looks before everything had happened. He was well aware of how many he’d given to Roxas, for all he said he didn’t have a heart. It was just… There was something about Roxas. </p>
<p>And sure enough, Roxas’s face softened, and there was that look. The keyblade he’d been clutching in front of him drifted until it was dangling by his side.</p>
<p>“Come home, Roxas. We can be together forever. I’ll buy you all the sea salt ice cream you want.” It felt silly, but that was surely the key, making it sound like Axel was the one wanting Roxas home. And though he was, he hadn’t come on his own volition. No, he was here on the superior’s orders. He would bring Roxas back by force if he had to. The Organization couldn’t lose Roxas. <em>He</em> couldn’t lose Roxas. </p>
<p>“Do you promise?” Roxas was stepping forward now, coming closer to Axel. His keyblade hung limply by his side. </p>
<p>“Of course, Rox. I’d do anything for you.” </p>
<p>Roxas looked up at Axel with an almost stony stare for a second, but then it melted. The keyblade vanished before he wrapped arms around Axel’s waist and bright blue eyes stared up. “Ok, let’s go home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The superior came and took Roxas from Axel when they arrived at the castle. </p>
<p>"Good job bringing him back, Axel. I knew we could count on you."</p>
<p>The look of betrayal on Roxas’s face far outweighed the praise that Axel got, and he stalked back to his room, wanting to be alone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening a knock came on his door and he opened it to find the superior standing there. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to say good job again. The Organization is honored to have such a loyal member.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, sir. I’m happy to be of service.” He realized he sounded annoyed, cleared his throat, and tried to sound more polite. “Is there anything else you wanted to say or can I go?” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh no. That’s not all. I believe such loyalty deserves a reward.” The superior pushed his door further open. </p>
<p>“A… reward?” </p>
<p>“Yes. And of course, I know <em>all</em> about your little fascination with our keyblade wielder.” </p>
<p>Axel’s stomach did a somersault. Surely that wouldn’t justify a reward. That should mean reconditioning. Hell, it should mean being turned into a dusk. But the superior was… smiling? </p>
<p>“So as a reward, how about Roxas?” </p>
<p>Axel wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed the figure standing behind the superior, but Roxas stepped around and into Axel’s room. His movements were sluggish and stiff.</p>
<p>“He’s all yours now. You two are practically inseparable, anyway.” </p>
<p>“So, you reconditioned him?” Axel didn’t want that. He didn't want to reteach Roxas in everything from fighting to living. </p>
<p>“Oh, no. That would hardly be a reward for you. Roxas, look up at Axel. I simply did one better.” </p>
<p>Axel looked down into his favorite blue eyes before leaning in. There was a faint ring of gold around the pupil, much the color of the superior’s. “You… what… No.” </p>
<p>“Look at it this way. He will never abandon the Organization again. And as a bonus, he will be fully compliant with you. Those are the orders I gave him. You might start to find that he knows what you want him to do before you even do. You get to keep your little friend, and the Organization keeps its keyblade. It's a win-win. Now, enjoy. And thank you again, Axel.” The superior turned and left, pulling the door closed behind him. </p>
<p>“Roxas?” </p>
<p>Blue-gold eyes blinked up at him, blank and empty, and then warmed suddenly. Roxas hugged him. “We get to be together forever just like you promised. Isn’t that great? The superior wasn’t upset in the slightest.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Axel held Roxas tight. “Perfect.” </p>
<p>“Can we go get sea salt ice cream?” </p>
<p>“Of course,” Axel swallowed hard. “Whatever you want, Rox.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gold slowly began to eclipse the blue, and Roxas began to pick up more on Axel’s subconscious thoughts. </p>
<p>They were still barely gold when Roxas moved into his room, sharing his bed, twining their limbs together at night with a whisper of forever. </p>
<p>Axel found he could control his body, he could stay away from Roxas... but he couldn’t control his thoughts as easily and the first time he thought about kissing Roxas, noting just how soft his lips looked as he sat in front of Axel’s fireplace, Roxas had turned to look at him and pushed up, coming to drop across his lap on the bed. </p>
<p>Roxas kissed him, fingers tangling into Axel’s long hair, angling his face to press closer, and running his tongue across Axel’s lips. Axel couldn’t help it, couldn't stop himself, and he kissed back. </p>
<p>The more gold Roxas’s eyes turned, the more he read Axel’s mind. The kissing escalated into touching more and more, until he had Roxas naked beneath him, writhing as Axel touched him, kissed him. (Loved him?) Roxas would touch him back, pinning Axel to the bed some nights, whispering—always whispering—forever in his ear. </p>
<p>But when Axel’s couldn’t stop the thoughts, the desires, Roxas kept wanting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half blue eyes stared up at Axel the first time—the only time—they made love. It was gentle, soft, almost romantic. Roxas still sounded like himself, voice full of emotion as he cried out Axel’s name. The way he clung to Axel, the way he curled up in Axel’s arms afterward and whispered, ‘I love you’ made everything worth it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first, Axel liked it better when Roxas was on top of him whenever they fucked. Roxas always stared down at him, and he could close his eyes, he could tip his head back until he didn’t have to look at the faint outline of blue around golden eyes. He could look up when Roxas finally closed his eyes and pretend that everything was normal. That everything was fine. </p>
<p>He had Roxas, right? He hadn’t gotten away. He would be with Axel forever. This was everything Axel had wanted. </p>
<p>Right? </p>
<p>Then Roxas started asking why Axel wouldn’t look at him.</p>
<p>Axel didn’t want to say that he couldn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue was gone.</p>
<p>Whenever they weren’t in bed together, Roxas was like a puppet, following Axel’s every order, his every thought. Roxas wouldn’t leave his side, reaching out to take his hand wherever they went. He would lean into Axel’s side. And for a moment, Axel felt like things were normal as he wrapped his arm around small shoulders. But then Roxas would look up and smile, golden eyes bright. He would reach up and place a hand on Axel’s cheek. </p>
<p>“I love you, Axel.” </p>
<p>But there was no real emotion behind the words anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet in bed together, Roxas’s gold eyes would almost glow. Axel held tight to a slim waist, and he tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“Why won’t you look at me, Axel?” Roxas sounded angry. “Why won’t you tell me you love me? Just say it. Just tell me.”</p>
<p>Axel couldn’t get the words out, couldn’t look down. Instead, he squeezed his eyes shut, holding tight to Roxas. Why couldn’t that be enough?</p>
<p>“Axel? Don’t you love me? Aren’t we going to be together forever? Tell me!” </p>
<p>“I love you, Roxas. I always will.” Axel’s words were strained, spilling from a tight chest. </p>
<p>“Look at me, Axel.” </p>
<p>The hurt in Roxas’s voice always got to Axel. He always opened his eyes, stared up into gold until he felt that his chest was going to split open. If he had a heart, it would have shattered. It was too much. And so he would roll them over, pressing Roxas’s face into the pillows.</p>
<p>He couldn’t look at those golden eyes. He couldn’t let Roxas see the tears in his eyes as he fucked the body of the one he’d wanted to keep so badly. But this is what he had wanted, right? He had Roxas, right? They were together now. </p>
<p>And Roxas, as if reading his mind, turned his head—keeping his eyes closed—to hiss out ‘forever.’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of doing prompts. This was a bit darker than I usually write, so I hope it came out ok.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>